This invention relates to a floor structure for use on ice and the method of using the same which allows the use of ice rinks for purposes other than just for ice skating without the ice ever having to be melted.
Ice rinks either indoors or outdoors are a common sight and in most cases are set up year round for recreational purposes. It would be cost prohibited either if the arenas all were set up with ice rinks and could not be used for anything else or the ice in the arenas would have to be melted in order for the arenas to be used for some other types of events and then the ice rinks would have to be reformed after the other types of events were finished. To avoid having to do the latter each time, most operators of the arenas have used flat boards such as plywood and simply wood-like portable floors such as is commonly seen for basketball floors which are foldable wood-like floors having flat bottom sides and which are laid out upon the ice. The problems with these types of floors are that (1) they don't have any kind of insulation and as a result, the coldness from the ice penetrates through the floors and causes condensation to form on the top sides of the floors making the floors essentially slippery and dangerous and unusable, and also (2) they tend to stick to the ice making it very hard to remove after use. However, the present invention overcomes all of these problems.